Cave Paintings
The Cave Paintings are paintings found throughout the islands, there are 4 known cave paintings. *2 Located on Scorchrock Canyons *1 Located on Pinebreeze Peaks *1 Located on Fortress Island 'Barbaric Painting' The Barbaric Painting is notably one of the first cave paintings to be discovered among present-day islanders. At the time of its uncovering, it was believed to be the only cave painting to exist throughout the islands, but further exploration would soon prove otherwise. The carving (located in Pinebreeze) depicts two humanoid-like beings observing an object in the sky very akin to that of a comet, light, or asteroid. According to a wizard cloaked in red, the same area these paintings exist in contains a dark and ancient evil. "Under no circumstance must you ever travel here without the supervision of a wizard. These are dark forces that should not be tampered with by the likes of mortals!" — Unknown Wizard This can be confirmed by the many reports of players that have described hearing various disturbing sounds such as growls and screams coming from the paintings. On one occasion, travelers to the paintings claim to have witnessed the carvings flash blood red as loud noises filled the caves. Whether these travelers speak the truth is still unknown to this day. 'Tribal Painting' The Tribal Painting '''is arguably the second cave painting to be found. This painting contains many similarities to that of the Barbaric Painting. The painting depicts two humanoids as well as a comet or asteroid-like object identical to the one in the Barbaric Painting. The only difference that can be observed is that the two humanoids depicted are instead worshipping the object in the sky. At first, explorers believed this painting to be the only one that existed inside the chamber. However, upon further analysis, it was discovered that there had been in fact a second cave painting hidden in the same cave all along, the '''Landmass Painting. 'Landmass Painting' Located in the same room as the Tribal Painting 'on Scorchrock. This painting is very faint as it shares a similar color and is transparent. Its shape is very akin to an island leading many to believe that's the case. This painting has stumped cartographers and adventurers alike! Many pirates and adventurers have left to find this island to no avail... There is no way an island just disappeared over night... Right? 'Dragon Painting ' ' Located on Fortress Island. This painting depicts a dragon burning a lighthouse or tower which is on a hill. Rumor has it that a ragtag team of pirates once sailed to fortress and found this painting. As they entered the room they all shrugged it off as just some old leftovers of a time past and left, but one pirate decided to stay... After a while the other pirates got tired of the aforementioned pirates slacking off. When they went back to the painting to check on him he was muttering words unknown to mankind, they tried to get closer and then he attacked! But that's just a story, nothing like that would ever happen!